Feet First, Head First, Heel-Over-Heel in Love
by Volatile Tenebriosity -Volt
Summary: ASDFGHJKL That title, XD. You should just read on. This is about John and Dave. I wrote it before my other story Blown Away. Not much to say, I censor what I write and I don't write smut... one day in the future perhaps. Most characters that just make their way into it. PepsiCola/Possible Hammertime ;) HammerTime was the original prompt,if you know what I mean by its HammerTime.XD
1. Chapter 1

( PepsiCola Crud That has yet to earn a name )

Sunday, November 25, 2012

Volatile Tenebriosity~ Volt

P.O.V ~ Swaps Between Characters in First Person shown in "Be _ _ ==== "

Chapter 1 - Free Falling in Abyss

Be Dave Strider ====

You flash step onto the cobbled foot bridge which could honestly transport trucks. You quickly walk ahead then groan as you hear Lalonde ranting as she starts to catch up to you.  
"Go away!" You yell at her the rain muffling your voice in the thick stormy night. "I think not Strider! You have an issue that you must insure to me!" she crows at you.

"No!" you swivel on your heel and jab your finger into her face, "I will not become one of your little experiments Lalonde. I refuse to go through your creepy xxxx Tentacle Therapy!" you swivel again and race ahead to the middle of the bridge. You hop up onto the ledge slick by the rain. "Get down!" she starts to follow until you put your foot over, "You come closer and I jump off... again." you threaten and shrug. Sure you had just threatened to jump off a bridge into a survivable river in the middle of a rainstorm. You'd done it before.  
"Fine! You want your moment of peace take it! You've got 2 hours and then I call our Bro." she yells at your then storms roll your eyes under your way-to-cool-and-ironic shades then sit down on the ledge. You let your legs swing and you start to think.

This had become a strange habit in the last 4 months. The running fighting and then this... the contemplating until you were so wore out that your nightmares couldn't wake you up. That's why you were even here, the stupid insomnia you had acquired It was fine at first, a simple bad dream every week...then every few days... then .day.  
You had jumped off the bridge, actually fell off, the first time after the third week of the nightmares. It was like total freedom as you had fell... completely peaceful.

Completely addictive.

Now you have a total of five times jumping off. The police had made a deal that as long as no one was around and that it wasn't in the intention of death your free falling was fine, just worrisome.

So here you are now contemplating for your sixth time to jump up when you hear the pounding of feet on the sidewalk and yelling It sounds 'bout like the arguing you just had with Lalonde. You sigh and shrug it off swinging your legs you promise yourself that you will apologize to Rose later. She is just your sister and is worried... yeah that's probably the best 'good' reason.

You hear the footsteps on the cobbles before you see the guy who makes them. Its just some black haired guy with a soaked light blue hoodie. You had only glanced at him through your shades since it would be uncool otherwise. You look up and close your eyes letting the rain slick your platinum blond hair to your head.  
"Mind if I join you?" you jump and snap your head to face the black haired...holy xxxxx his eyes are blue. Like the sky isn't as blue type blue. Like the sky was trapped in a thick black rimmed rainy day window.  
You kinda just stare for a second then snap out of it. "Sure, welcome to the insomniac-free-faller-cool-guy bridge." you laugh and swing your legs faster. He just shrugs and laughs then swings his leg over hoping up then adjusting both legs over the side, "Then I guess I should fit in..." his black hair looks a mess slicked down you think then snap out of it again.

"Your an insomniac to then huh?" you ask casually. He nods "Yep." he looks sick you think. "So whats your name fellow insomniac?" you ask ever to be cool and poker faced. "John, John Egbert." he says with a smile.  
You smile back ,a true genuine smile strangely, "Cool, I'm Dave Strider." You look down at the black water underneath your feet. "I wonder what is like to fall off this bridge..." you can tell he is just absent minded-ly saying this but you snatch up the opportunity to prove your coolness... or craziness. Eh ether one. "Its just like letting go and then being snapped back." your voice is no longer cool guy...more regular Dave when he raps and talks to the wall... never mind then.

He looks at you kinda confused then it must click in his head because he 'Oooh's' with a purely idiotic and adorable look...wait a minute...adorable? whoops. You shrug it off, both his oh and your thought. "I wish I had the guts to try and jump off..." he says and his voice sounds like it hurts. "I always wanted to know what it felt like to just fall..." he continues and you laugh. He looks at you kinda hurt kinda mad and kinda confused. "Why don't I just push you then? First time I fell off." his eyes widened and his grip on the bridge tightens as you can tell by how white his knuckles just turned.

"You wouldn't dare..." his voice is higher and it makes you smirk and raise your hand quickly making him squeak. You laugh and put your hand back on the ledge. "How many times have you jumped off?" he asks quickly trying to regain himself. You smile again, "Number 5." his jaw drops."Duuude..." he just shakes his head and takes off his glasses to smear/clean the droplets off. You just shrug and nod. "I mean this might be number five... not sure yet..." he glances at you just as you glance at him. "Really...you know what..." he starts and you laugh, "No I don't know what..." he just rolls his eyes and smiles. "If you jump off I might just follow..." you blink then smile."Alright then."

You stand up and look around. After checking the area for no Lalondes." Then I'll see you at the bottom." he takes a big gulp and nods. "Sure Dave." it sounds good to...crap you know what your just going to go ahead and finish the thought, it sounds good to hear your name from him... yep it's official...look out everyone Dave Strider might probably has a man crush... woot.  
You shrug and look down at the dark abyss of water that the river makes...


	2. Chapter 2

Volatile Tenebriosity ~ Volt

Chapter Two John Egbert P.O.V

Sunday, November 25, 2012

Chapter 2 ~ Clear for take off

I watch as Dave stands up on the ledge of the bridge. I blink and he is there one second, I blink again and he is gone the next. I look down and watch as he falls backward into the river. One second again he is there then he is gone. You watch and sigh in relief as his blond head pops up out of the water,"Come on in the water is freezing!" he yells up at you. You laugh and nod standing up. It was high...like a 11 foot drop, but you couldn't walk away... you turn around and close your eyes tightly then you step backwards...

Falling...your heart just drops and everything hums together in the rain. Its all happening so suddenly that it feels like time has frozen. Until you crash through the freezing water and are engulfed in the black swirling river. You open your eyes and grab your glasses stuffing them inside your pocket then close the button over the pocket. You start swimming for the top but it feels like it will take forever...Then an arm stretches out to you and you take the hand.  
Dave pulls you up to the surface and you gasp for air. "Holy xxxx " you tread water gasping and sputtering. He laughs and that's when you noticed his shades are still on... you break your concentration when he starts to swim away further down and on the right. You starts to follow the water making your toes numb.

You both climb onto the bank and lay there panting..."Dude... I'm freezing my xxxx off..." you manage to complain which makes him laugh. "Yeah but that's the good part... it clears everything." he just lays there and his head is looking up at the sky... but you swear he is looking at you and your already racing heart steps it up.

You lay down and let the rain wash over your face... then you hear it..."Crap.." you stand up and sway at the black dots in your vision."Whats wrong?" Dave props himself up on his elbows. "Dog... that stupid dog means my sister is coming back..." you groan and get your glasses from you pocket.

You hear Dave laugh and whip your head around to glare but come face to face with him. "Running away from you sister to huh..." you take a big swallow at his smirk. Maybe being this close to him is bad...maybe worse... You nod meekly and he takes your hand in a literal flash then you two are running up the bank to the parking lot nearby. "Where are we going Dave?" you have to yell to be heard over the rain. He just laughs and leads you to a red motorcycle. "Oh my...god..no Dave just no..." you shake your head and back away but he drags you back over."Well to bad cause I see a pure white dog and a black haired chick coming this way." you whip your head to look as Jade and Bec come strolling in. You groan and wipe your hand over your face before climbing on the bic behind him. He reeves it and curses as a white convertible pulls in. " xxxx that's my Bro...and the therapist.." he laughs before reeving it and whipping out of the parking lot.

You cling to him as the pair of you race through the slick streets the water hissing. You watch as lights speed by your eyes.  
Its amazing how fast your going... you close your eyes and rest your head on his back. All you can hear is your own speeding heart beat and the water hissing on the street and then the wind whipping past your ears.  
You watch as the lights start to slow down and you two pull into a lot of an apartment. "Home sweet home." he smiles and hops off the back after turning it off. You climb off and keep yourself from shaking.

Dave is smiling like the stupid , yet way to adorable...nope you ..nope.. bluh!, idiot he is. and leading you inside the apartment complex, "I live in the penthouse so I hope you don't mind heights." he smirks when you take a big gulp.  
He leads you to the elevators and press the first top button. You watch through the clear window as your ride up goes up , up , and up further. Then the button dings and the doors open ...

Authors Note:

Can you tell I've always wanted to try jumping off a bridge and surviving...

Its like, on my bucket list.

And yeah I kinda changed POV there, it was supposed to be like that.


End file.
